kuroususlairfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne Prower
"~BlackZero98 3 days 2 hours ago "Luckily, a big angry bear Green Wayne" IT'S LIKE A BEAR IT'S LIKE A BIG, SHAVED BEAR THAT HATES PEOPLE" Wayne Andrew Prower, or Wayne for short, is an anthromorphic Ninetails, originally a two-tailed fox. He resides in an area known as Junkyard Bay, a location world famous for a city landfill that has every spare part known to man. His last name being an obvious ripoff of Miles "Tails" Prower (currently known as "Tail" due to ..events), he is every bit the alternate universe counterpart of Tail, one of his similarities being the love of mechanics and building things, and a major setback being that he is a left-handed diabetic. Notable features include a slightly bigger nose, brown eyes, and the absence of having a tuft of hair on his forehead like Tail does, although he hardly resembles Tail at all anymore. Personality Wayne tended to be very relaxed prior to meeting the rest of the Kurousu's Lair cast, a pacifist at heart. He also tends to be sarcastic and cowers at the first sign of danger. When someone is in trouble, he has been known to help them in dire situations. (A random fact about Tank's characters is that like the creator in real life, they tend to overreact, a major flaw of his that he is currently trying to get fixed. But that's where the line is drawn, every character of his except for a few also seems to have er.. overly self-destructive tendancies at at least one point in an RP.) Character Drafting History Originally a shameless recolor done as a joke in an intentionally stupid RP by Tank (it involved a stick figure with a moustache as the main villain- don't ask. The less you know the better.), Wayne had little to no personality or character developed. Later it was revealed Wayne came from an alternate universe, and several modifications were made to his design to distinguish himself from Tail. After Tail was reunited with Sonic, Tail and Wayne went to some ruins and found a diamond that shattered and turned them into cool looking versions of Ninetails. With SK's help, Wayne was able to become an anthromorphic shiny Ninetails with opposable thumbs. Tail has somehow managed to return to normal on his own (maybe SK got it right that time?). Relationship Wayne seems to have incredible luck relationship-wise, being the object of affection of both SK and Jatara. Due to also having been subjected to the Four Sword, things get a bit more complicated.. Especially after Blue SK and Violet SK's battle. Red SK and Green Wayne have fallen head-over-heels for eachother, Red SK even fleeing after the battle to come live with him. Of course, there was also the issue of Jatara, who had (and may still have) a crush on Wayne.. It's, uh, very complicated. Needless to say, Wayne and SK seem to be an official couple, and while Jatara and Kama still live with him, nobody can be sure if the echidna is still viewing him as a possible love interest.